Life of the Real Naruto Uzumaki
by Kagekun's Hikarichan27
Summary: What if Naruto was actually a girl. How would her life be different, and if she actually shared the details of her childhood how would everyone react  especially a certain dog boy. kiba/femnaru no boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Foxy: hey every1 I got started on a new story hope you guys like it

Naruto: i like it Foxy!

Foxy: thanks Naruto you are so sweet!

Foxy: now can you do the disclaimer for me

Naruto: sure! Foxy does not own Naruto or the characters

Foxy: i do own the O.C.s that might pop up here and there. And if I owned Naruto there would be a couple of major changes

Naruto and Foxy: ENJOY THE STORY!

"talking"

' thinking'

_" animals talking"_

_' animals thinking'_

[author interupting]

* * *

How It Came to Be

Today was the happiest day of his life. Well, it was in the beginning. His first child had been born today, but that was the only good part. His wife, his beautiful wife, was taken away from him. She died not long after the child was born. He morned her death and thought he would never be happy again, that was before he saw his child. His precious child and was able to take her home. Not to long later the nine-tailed fox appeared in Konoha. There were ninja at every corner fighting, his comrades trying to protect their loved ones and the villagers. Blood was spilled because everyone wanted to protect the their village. He wanted to stay and protect the daughter he had just met but he had to go. He sat at his desk and began to write when he finished he put what he had wrote in an envelop. And picked up his daugther as she grabbed onto his finger and he whispered to her " I'm so sorry Mei Mei " and she squeezed his finger as if she was encourage and reassure him. He looked around the room for something. When he finally found it he dropped it in the envelop and he ran out the door with his daughter and the envelop in his arms. Out to where the fighting was.

* * *

Foxy: i no it was sooo short but i really can't think up big ideas right now

Naruto: i thought it was good (despite it's shortness), what did u guys think

Foxy: we wont no what u guys thnk if you don't review. so please review tell me what u thnk i dont care if it's bad, good, or whatever just tell me what u tink so far

alright enough of this chap!

Foxy out!


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy: hey guys here's the the first chap

Naruto: Yay I'm in this one

Kiba: don't get carried away nut ball I'm in it too (sigh)*why do I even hang out with him*

Naruto: Hey what is that suppose to me dog breath

Kiba: what do you think squirt

Naruto jumps on Kiba and are wrestling

Foxy: alright enough of that you two

the wrestling match ended

Foxy: now can you please do the disclaimer

Both: fine. Foxy does not own anything or anyone from Naruto

Foxy: wish i did but i dont so props to the real creators

Foxy: Oh yea watch out for any O.C.s that might pop in

Everyone: ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1 Finally Back

(Normal POV)

They had finally gotten back to Konoha. Naruto had been bored because Sakura was just talking to Sasuke the whole way, Sasuke was ignoring everyone the whole time and Kakashi sensei was reading his book like usual. Naruto had no one to talk to, he actually couldn't wait to get back even the thought Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon wanting to play ninja with him was better than that. The whole walk back to the village got him thinking, about Haku and Zabuza in the Land of the Waves then he started to think maybe he should reveal his true self to his teammates. " Maybe they'll except me more once I tell them the truth", he thought looking at them only to see them still ignoring him, " maybe not" sighing. He finally decided what to do, he was going to have to tell jiji about it later. They finally arrived in the village and made their way to the Hokage's Tower. Naruto said, when they got there, " Phew we finally made it, the walk here was sooo boring", then Sakura and Sasuke gave him this annoyed look and they all set off to the thrid hokage. When they had reached the hokage's room squad 7 told him about their C- rank turned A-rank mission.  
After all that was said and done they all headed out except Naruto who hung around in the Hokage's office.

(Naruto's POV)

'When will everyone get out of the room so I can talk to jiji', I thought a little irratated. When everyone on his squad was finally out the room I started to talk.  
" Jiji, I think it's time to tell everyone ". He sat there for a minute the he said " is that what you want to do Naruto ", " yea, I want everyone to know who I really am", I said. Jiji looked hard at me, with a scowl might I add, for a second I thought he was going to get angry with me then stood up and walked around his desk 'til he was in front of me. He sighed as he put his hands on my shoulders and bent down 'til he looked me in the eye with a smile on his face and said, "I think that's a great idea Naruto". I smiled yelling, " thanks jiji " as I ran out the door to go see Konohamaru and his gang.

(Normal POV)

As Naruto walked around the corner to the park he was greeted by Konohamaru and his gang. "Welcome back boss !", they said as they tackled him. Naruto smiled when they tackled him, he loves hanging around kids especially these three. Kids are fun to be around and can get into all sorts of mischief. After they got of of him they played ninja 'til it was almost sunset. Then everyone said goodbye and went their seperate ways. As Naruto walked through an almost empty street to get to his apartment looking down to the ground the whole way when he accidently bumped into someone and they both toppled over. Naruto had landed on top of the person he opened his eyes to see who it was. But the person spoke saying " ya mind getting off of me Naruto ". Naruto automatically knew it was Kiba, he jumped off him and said "Sorry Kiba, didn't see ya there " scratching the back of his head with one hand the other outstretched to help Kiba up. Kiba ignored the hand and got up by himself dusting himself off as he stood saying "of course you didn't squirt, you weren't paying attention while you were walking". . Naruto was a little ticked by that but let it go and Naruto started a conversation with Kiba. The two talked and joked as they walked with one another until they had arrived at the Inuzuka compound and parted ways saying "Later Naruto", "See ya Kiba" as he walked past Kiba on his way to his apartment. As Naruto left Kiba noticed Naruto's smell as he passed him and thought 'where have smelled cherry blossoms and ramen together before'. Then he walked into the compound to his room for some well needed rest. He laid down on his bed and drifted quietly to sleep.

_flashback (Kiba's POV)_

"Akamaru!...Akamaru! Where are you buddy!" I yelled as I looked around for my new puppy. I had just got him today and now he's missing. I looked everywhere at the park and in the forest but he was still no where to be found. So I continued walking throught the forest I kept walking 'til I heard someone singing. It was the most beautiful singing I had ever heard and continued listening as I followed where it was coming from. I kept following it 'til I was in a meadow at the end if the forest,  
the meadow had a lot of flowers of different colors and smells. I kept walking and singing was getting louder. It kept getting louder 'til I came to this pond with a sakura tree next to it. Then I saw Akamaru lying down under the tree, that's when I saw the girl next to him. She was sitting down under the tree singing, she was the voice I had been following, so I continued to walk towards her and Akamaru 'til I was a few feet away. I sat down in the meadow closed my eyes and listened to her soothing voice, then I heard her singing stop so I opened my eyes only to find bright sky blue eyes stareing at strait into mine. I suddenly jumped back and hit my head on a rock. I felt pain on the back side of my head, when I heard her giggle I couldn't help but blush. "You're kind of clumsy aren't ya dog-boy" she said between each of her cute giggles."Hey my name is Kiba, Ki-ba, not dog-boy" I growled angrily trying to hide my blush, then she put her hands up(as if to surrender) saying,  
"alright, alright Kiba I was just teasing you, ya don't need to bite my head off", giggling the whole time. For some strange reason I couldn't stay mad at her. While she was giggling I noticed some details I didn't notice before. She had long golden blonde hair, she had blue eyes so deep it could rival the bluest sky, she had whisker marks on her cheeks, and smelled of cherry blossoms and ramen. Then Akamaru came to use and let the girl pick him up without a fuss (unlike with most people).  
She then started to walk to the tree again with Akamaru in her arms but stopped and turned her head towards me with a smile saying "you coming Kiba". With that I got up and walked with her to the tree. We just sat there for a while, then I started talking, feeling nervous just sitting here next to a girl. This was the closest I hav ever been to a girl. I asked her "so, do you like dogs?" and she giggled "yea I like dogs", 'of course she likes dogs she wouldn't be petting Akamaru right now if she didn't man I am such and idiot' I yelled inwardly to myself. I must have been sitting there staring at nothing for a long time because I felt hands on my face. I looked up and saw the girl looking at me with an intense but concerned stare and asked "are you alright". I moved away from her abruptly with a blush on me cheeks. She then said "can you come back here next Friday?". I told her could and she said "good, come as early as you can, okay", I nodded then she got up gave Akamaru one last rub and when she looked like was about to leave when I said to her "wait what's your name".  
She turned around gave me a small warming but gentle smile and said "call me Mei" and with that she turned around getting ready to leave and said "See ya Kiba, Akamaru" over her shoulder as she left. Then me and Akamaru made our way home thinking about the cute girl we met today.

_flashback end _

_

* * *

_

Foxy: okay how did everyone like it hope I did good and remeber tell if it was good, bad, or whatever I'll take it

Naruto: Yea we wont know unless you said something

Foxy: and special thanks to .XD for reveiwing

alright enough for this chap

Catch ya l8r Foxy out!


	3. AN

Author's note

Hey everyone I am sorry to say that I will no longer continue the story The Real Life of Naruto Uzumaki but fear not all you readers I will be handing this story off to Ventuswolfwinds27So everyone again sorry I hope you continue to read this ya l8r Foxy out!


End file.
